feminismusfandomcom-20200214-history
Herrklären und anderes Splaining
Splaining ist eine Herablassende Art, als Mitglied einer privilegierten Gruppe einer Person aus einer benachteiligten Gruppe etwas zu erklären -- vor allem etwas über ihre Nachteile zu erklären -- als würde die privilegierte Person davon mehr verstehen. Das kann zum Beispiel ein Mann sein, der einer Frau Sexismus erklärt, oder eine weiße Person, die einer schwarzen Person Rassismus erklären möchte. Splaining passiert oft Menschen, für die Diskussionen über Unterdrückung neu sind (aber nicht nur ihnen): Oft dauert es nur wenige Minuten, bis von einer Person, die gerade zum ersten Mal vom Problem einer unterdrückten Gruppe hört, der Vorschlag kommt, es doch einfach auf eine (ihrer Meinung nach) ganz simple und offensichtliche Art zu lösen. Wortherkunft Der Begriff "Splaining" kommt von dem englischen Wort "mansplaining", das beschreibt wie Männer Frauen Sexismus erklären, und zwar sehr herablassend. Auch auf Deutsch ist oft von Mansplaining, Mansplainern und mansplainen die Rede, alternativ wird manchmal "herrklären" verwendet. Ähnliche Begriffe leiten sich von andere privilegierten Gruppen ab: "Whitesplaining" in antirassistischen Zusammenhängen oder "Ablesplaining", wenn es um Behinderung geht. Mansplaining oder Herrklären Ist die sexistische Bezeichnung der Meinung eines Mannes, die er offen ausspricht. Splaining bei feministischen Themen kann so aussehen: * Behaupten, dass Feminismus etwas sehr neues ist und Feministen einfach zu viel erwarten von der aktuellen Männer-Generation (dabei wird die Geschichte des Feminismus oft falsch wiedergegeben) * Vorschlagen, Sexismus zu ignorieren, ihn mit Humor zu nehmen, geschickt zu kontern oder eine Anzeige zu erstatten -- dabei wird übersehen, dass wohl etwas gegen diese Reaktionen spricht, wenn sie nicht genutzt werden obwohl sie für Unbeteiligte so offensichtlich scheinen. Vielleicht denkt der*die Splainer*in, seine*ihre Position als Außenstehender wäre objektiver, wenn in Wirklichkeit wichtige Informationen fehlen und die Handlungsmöglichkeiten deshalb unrealistisch beurteilt werden. * Einer Frau* feministische Lektüre, Ressourcen oder Gruppen vorschlagen, ohne in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass sie die vielleicht schon kennt, genutzt hat, ins Leben gerufen hat oder eine ihrer schärfsten Kritiker ist. * Eine weit hergeholte nicht-sexistische Interpretation für eine sexistische Bemerkung oder Handlung zusammenbasteln Auch wenn Männer Frauen* ungefragt eine lange Erklärung zu irgendeinem Thema geben, obwohl sie nicht wissen, ob die als Frau eingeschätzte Person sich damit nicht ohnehin schon gut auskennt, wird das oft als Mansplaining oder Herrklären bezeichnet. Dabei kann es um technische Themen gehen (das wird manchmal "Geeksplaining" genannt), aber genauso um soziale oder philosophische, um die Interpretation eines Buches oder Films, oder einfach um den besten Weg, Spaghetti zuzubereiten. In diesen Fällen handelt es sich auch um eine Form von dominantem Redeverhalten. Es steckt die Annahme dahinter, die Frau* würde sich mit dem Thema ganz sicher weniger gut auskennen als der Mann, einfach, weil sie eine Frau ist. Aber Achtung, die Bezeichnung Mansplaining kann hier irreführend sein: Warum der Mann der Meinung ist, ungefragt sein Wissen ausbreiten zu müssen, ist ja nicht sichtbar und oft gibt es mehrere mögliche Gründe. Vielleicht ist der Mann weiß und die Frau* eine Person of Colour, dann könnte unterschwelliger Rassismus hineinspielen. Oder der Mann hat keine Behinderung, die Frau* hat aber eine, in diesem Fall spielt vielleicht Ableismus eine Rolle. Cissplaining Cissplaining bedeutet, dass eine Cis-Person einer Trans*Person erklärt, was es bedeutet trans* zu sein, wie Trans*Feindlichkeit sich anfühlt, oder sie beschuldigt, selbst cissexistisch oder trans*feindlich zu handeln. Manchmal cissplainen Leute versehentlich, weil sie ihr Gegenüber ebenfalls für eine Cis-Person halten, weil sie nicht wissen dass die Person trans* ist. Oft wird Cissplaining angewandt, um eigene Privilegien abzustreiten und die Verwendung trans*feindlicher Beleidigungen zu rechtfertigen. Cissplaining läuft darauf hinaus, dass die Erfahrung, das Wissen und die Identität der betroffenen Trans*Person nicht anerkannt wird. http://queerdictionary.tumblr.com/post/8648592600/cissplain-verb Es ist also eine Mikroaggression. Geeksplaining und Kognitive Dissonanz Technische Informationen auf sehr herablassende Art erklärt zu bekommen, kann zu einer Form von kognitiver Dissonanz führen. Wer sich für ein Thema begeistert will oft einfach alles lernen, was es darüber zu wissen gibt. Wenn die Informationen aber auf eine Art weitergegeben werden, durch die sich die*der Lernende unwohl fühlt und ständig auf der Hut ist, können sie oft nicht so gut aufgenommen werden. Wenn dauernd unterschwellige Beleidigungen abgewehrt werden müssen, wird es schwierig, sich mit dem sachlichen Inhalt auseinanderzusetzen. In der Schule oder Uni, aber auch in Workshops oder lockeren Bastelgruppen, führt das zu einer schlechten, feindseligen Lernumgebung. Oft wird der Effekt noch verstärkt (besonders für Personen, für die Zuhören ohnehin nicht die beste Lernmethode ist), wenn ein Kurs sich vollständig auf persönliche, mündliche Wissensweitergabe verlässt, also zum Beispiel keinem Buch folgt und nicht von einer detaillierten Präsentation begleitet wird. Wenn Lehrende gebeten werden, etwas was aus diesem Grund verpasst wurde noch einmal zu erklären, reagieren sie manchmal weiter herablassend und geben der Schülerin* oder Studentin* die Schuld dafür, nicht zugehört zu haben. Beispiele und weitere Lektüre Einstiegstexte auf Englisch: * Rebecca Solnits Artikel in den Los Angeles Times, Men Who Explain Things, ist eine gute Beschreibung des Splaining-Phänomens. * Karen Healey hat durch A Woman's Born to Weep and Fret und der Fortsetzung den Begriff "Mansplaining" bekannt gemacht. Weiterführende Texte auf Englisch: * You may be a mansplainer if... von Zuska * The Art of Mansplaining (Fannie's Room) * CHRONICLES OF MANSPLAINING: Professor Feminism and the Deleted Comments of Doom bei Tiger Beatdown * There are molecules in the brain called neurotransmitters bei I Blame The Patriarchy Fußnote